


The Love I Feel For You

by shootystr



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Letter, Love, M/M, hwiseong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootystr/pseuds/shootystr
Summary: A letter to you Inseong, to show you all the love I feel for you.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Kudos: 2





	The Love I Feel For You

I don't know when it started, I just know it happened, I found myself staring at your window, walking slowly by your house hoping to see you running through the door, maybe I thought that way you would see me, notice me, maybe you would see me more than the strange kid who lives in the front house.

But it never happened.

I moved a few times in my 20 years, and I can say that when my mom said this would be the last one I didn't believe it, and when I met you, well, I prayed every night that I didn't have to move.

I'm just a strange, long-haired boy who walks the streets whispering an English rap who doesn't even understand half.

You are the smartest boy I've ever seen, not that we've talked.

Sometimes I feel like an Inseong stalker, for looking at your social networks, seeing what your friends say about me or watching you study through my window, which coincidentally is right in front of mine.

I don't know if it's healthy to fall in love with someone you've never met... Well, unfortunately I ended up falling in love with you.

And right now looking at you through the window, your face concentrated, the way you pull your lips up slightly when you find the answer you need, the cute way of when your friends upset you or call you old.

I am extremely in love with you Inseong.

So I am writing this letter, I am going to put it in your mailbox, you will probably think that I am some crazy chasing you.

Well, I hope I can meet you.

Give me a chance please, I love you, at least if you can't love me, let me still love you from a distance.

For it is all I have, the love I feel for you.

With love,

Kim Youngkyun.


End file.
